Furies (Charmed)
The Furies were the main villainesses from "Hell Hath No Fury," episode 4.03 of Charmed (airdate October 11, 2001). The trio of furies were spotted exiting a shed by Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, along with the latter's half-demon husband, Cole Turner. Piper, who was on a demon vanquishing quest following the death of her and Phoebe's older sister, Prue, at the end of Season Three, began pursuing the Furies. Piper's attempts to use her powers on the furies fail, as they were immune to her powers, while Cole ended up accidentally frozen by Piper. After Cole is unfrozen, he eliminates one of the furies, but not before another blows her smoke into Piper. The true identities of the women were revealed by Cole, as he informed Phoebe and Piper that they were furies; demonic beings who go after evildoers. However, they use evil methods to do so, as Cole stated that they "would kill a shoplifter as easily as they would a murderer and take pleasure in doing so." Shortly after learning that half-sister Paige Matthews took the Book of Shadows and used it to cast spells to help herself and her co-workers, Phoebe and an angry Piper confronted her, while also seeing the effects of Paige's latest spell, which she cast on misogynistic lawyer Donnie. During Paige and Phoebe's drive home, however, the latter searches for information on furies and learns a shocking fact: when a good witch consumes the fury's smoke, it opens a portal of hidden anger which results in the witch's humanity being consumed, and later turning her into a fury herself. In the case of Piper, she had anger over Prue's death, and at the manor, Piper was shown violently roughing up Donnie after he was rescued from one of Paige's spells. She even lashed out at Leo and later used her powers on Donnie, and it was at that instant that Cole appeared and informed Leo that she was becoming a fury, as her talons were shown in the early stages of development. Piper turned heel and attacked both Leo and Donnie, while also blowing her newly developed fury smoke into Donnie before escaping just as Phoebe and Paige entered. Later on, Piper spotted the furies killing a mugger and later aligned with the group. Later on, the furies are shown dressing Piper when she hears her sisters casting a spell to draw her and the other furies out. The plan involved Cole being (voluntarily) used as bait, and it led to the furies, Piper included, entering the manor and fighting the Charmed Ones. The evil Piper attacks Cole, only to be stopped by Phoebe, who later becomes Piper's new target. Phoebe believes that Piper's anger was at her for Prue's death, but it was Paige who realized that the source of Piper's hidden anger was Prue herself. After Cole destroyed the other furies, Paige and Leo took Piper to Prue's grave, with the former telling Piper that she was angered over the loss of her parents, and that Piper should let out that same anger at Prue. Piper follows Paige's advisement, and lashes out at Prue's grave, tearfully letting out her anger at her late sister for leaving her and Phoebe alone. As a result of her anger being unleashed, Piper was brought back to normal. Gallery Fury Piper.png Fury Piper 2.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fate: Deceased